


钢琴教师

by Ordovician



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordovician/pseuds/Ordovician





	钢琴教师

（上）

 

一九六八年，法国巴黎的索尔邦大学。

正午的阳光洒进钢琴教室，红地毯的颜色笼罩着整个屋子。

青年正在那架硕大的黑色三角钢琴旁弹琴，钢琴顶盖扣着，架上没有谱子——他凭记忆演奏。他的手指就像机械般精准，琴键仿佛不是由他按下，而是有生命般地自动抬起落陷。青年神情严肃，和正在弹的曲子相比，他显得不那么愉快得多。

“停，停。”

藏在纱帏后面的身影挥了挥手。“先别弹了，艾伦。”

“利威尔老师……”琴声止住，青年垂下了头。

“你似乎还没有认识到自己的问题。”名叫利威尔的男人从纱帏后闪出半个身子。他穿一件黑色马甲，太阳光将他的皮肤照得雪白，他蹙着眉头的脸既美丽，又严峻。“复试时你弹得明明不是这个样子。怎么回事？”

艾伦望着自己的老师一步步走过来，自觉往琴凳边上挪了挪。利威尔在他身旁坐下，摆好谱子，从刚才谈过的段落重新开始。

“到了这个层次，更重要的是感情的演绎。而你的感情，不是流于浮躁，就是混乱不清。”

肖邦夜曲第九号第一首从利威尔的手上缓缓流泻而出，带着清泉般的甘冽，暗夜的静谧，隐秘而飘忽的芬芳。艾伦看着老师的舞动的双手，又顺着他的手臂看向他的脸。他是无法抑制看他的欲望的。那挺翘的鼻尖，端庄的双颊，微启的嘴唇泛着鲜红，“红得像海底的珊瑚，红得赛过鸽子的脚……” 

他在美妙琴声的差使下，慢慢凑近利威尔的耳侧……

“艾伦，你在听吗？”

琴声停了下来。

“我在，老师。” 年轻学生的嘴唇贴着老师的鬓角。

利威尔冷冷地偏过头去，避开了自己学生温存的请求。“我不希望你是为了这个来找我练琴的。”

男孩子低着头，沉默着，沮丧而又不悦。“利威尔老师，”他叫道，“利威尔。您为什么还是对我这么冷淡？”

“你在说什么？”男人嘴上说着，却故意扭过头去看着窗外。 

“您和我已经交往快一个月了，我们却连吻都没有结过！”

片刻滚烫的沉默过后，利威尔将自己小巧的脸庞转向自己的学生。

“你想吻我吗？”他微微扬起下巴：“来吧。”

艾伦盯着利威尔的脸，仿佛僵住了一般动惮不得。从脖子开始，他的脸慢慢憋得通红，喉结牵了牵：“不，我要的不是这样。”

温和的风从窗外吹来，抚摸这对处于莫名尴尬中的恋人。已经是五月了，空气里充满温情、活力与爱欲，罢课的年轻学生们挤满了圣米歇尔大道，教学楼的墙上被涂上令人面红耳赤的口号。在这样的空气里，他们的烦躁刚刚爆发就被融解了，什么样的争吵似乎都显得不值一提。

“我不是经常把你带在身边吗。”利威尔叹了口气，让最后一根手指离开琴键。

“可您在外面从来没牵过我的手。”

“那是因为……我们的关系还没有公开。”

“但您私下里也对我躲躲闪闪。”

“艾伦，”利威尔仍低垂着眼睫，看着自己左手的小指关节， “一个绅士应该做到体谅自己的恋人，包括给她时间。”将手盖在艾伦的手背上，

“我不明白，不，我不能确定——”绿色的大眼睛颤抖着，直逼对方眼瞳的最深处，“您真的爱我吗？”

蓝眼睛的男人的嘴唇抖了一下，垂下头，牵起艾伦的手指覆盖到自己唇上。“不然呢？”

艾伦将头凑过去，亲吻了自己的老师。

“您可以证明给我看吗？”他噙着利威尔的嘴唇说。

利威尔的手被年轻人牵引着，来到他的腹间。那样的形状和温度是所有男性都熟知的。然而这让利威尔慌张。他三十岁了，是音乐学院的教授，当然，如果不是因为左手肌腱受过伤，他本可以走得更远，非常远，反正不会是坐在这儿，跟一个二十出头的年轻小鬼发生不伦之恋，被牵着鼻子任其摆布。如果说有什么东西让他不情愿，那便是这种倒错感产生的不适应，以及初次上阵的无措吧。

他的一只手被艾伦攥着，贴在脸际，另一只手被强行压在对方的胯下嘶摩。男人在同性爱中的表达直截了当，心情急切的毛头小子更是如此。他被弄得喘不过气来，突然火了，扬起手一推：“给我放手，臭小子。”

他带着半边脸的红潮站起来，在对方愣怔的注视下解开衬衫前两粒扣子，理了理头发。想了想，又摘下左腕的手表放在钢琴盖上。然后他扶着艾伦的肩膀，抬脚跨进他的腿间。

“你是傻了吗？把腿叉开。”

 

 

利威尔身材娇小，能游刃有余地蹲在钢琴和琴凳的夹缝中，解开艾伦的裤子。他有意让前额的黑发垂下来，以便挡住自己红得滚烫的耳朵和脸。蹲在一个同性的胯下，用仰视的角度看到勃起的男性器官，意外地让他兴奋不已，他学着色情录像带里的的样子，舔了那根柱体几下，将前端含进口中。

他始终没敢抬眼看艾伦。上方传来一阵阵粗重的喘息声，偶尔夹带沙哑的呻吟。他心脏狂跳着，不知是因为兴奋还是惊慌。咸腥的味道在最初几次吞吐之后就消失了，倒是被伞头顶到喉咙的感觉让他有点想吐。他感到艾伦伸出双手抚摸他的头，他的肩，从他敞开的领口探进去摸索他的脖子、喉结和锁骨。颈部以下的皮肤被手指触碰的一瞬间，一阵带着酥痒的战栗在全身炸裂开，他忍不住哼了出来。

“别，别碰我……”他反对道。

“呜……老师……利威尔……”艾伦似乎没听清他的话，手指变本加厉地插进他的头发里，似有似无地捉着他的头以便捅得更深。直到利威尔恼怒地挡他的手，他才发现伏在自己腿上的男人已全身抖个不停。

他们目光交接，利威尔潮红的面孔，被汗水打乱在脸上的发丝，含着泪的气恼的双眼，还有那张仍被自己粗大性器撑开着的小嘴，全部一览无余地被他看尽了。他甚至越过利威尔敞开的衬衫领口，看见了胸脯上两点已经挺立起来的玫瑰色乳尖。一阵狂乱的失神过后，他意识到自己射在了老师的嘴里。

利威尔费了一番功夫才把嘴里的液体全部咽了下去。虽然感觉不好受，但他更做不到让那样的污秽弄脏一尘不染的地毯、琴身和琴凳。他皱着眉头擦了擦嘴角，刚站起身来，就被自己的学生抱住了。

“老师，我爱你……”艾伦忘情地吻住了他。

利威尔来不及挣扎就失去平衡，向后倒在钢琴上。琴键被两人身体的重量砸出一串低沉而长久的轰鸣，艾伦在这声音里更加发起狂来。他的老师的整个后背都已贴靠在漆黑锃亮的钢琴顶盖上，下身被紧紧抵着，一条腿被架起：“停下，给我停下！”他在艾伦一连串的亲吻里拼命抵抗，然而身体既被如此抚摸，已经酥软得完全使不上力气了。

“我叫你停下你没听到吗？”利威尔大吼一声。

一记响亮的耳光回荡在琴房里。

 

 

（中）

利威尔有大约一个星期没看到艾伦。这么说也许并不确切，实际上，利威尔在扇那个耳光的时候，就已避开了艾伦的视线。所以他不知道艾伦当时是什么表情，也不知道艾伦是怎样离开的。一个平庸的、被毁得一塌糊涂的下午，像往常一样阳光明媚，带着法国式的荒诞而忧伤的氛围。他又回到认识艾伦之前的日子。

艾伦逃了他的课。这在他的意料之中。他当然不怀疑艾伦完全是为了接近他才考取音乐学院的，一个突然改学音乐的理工系学生，这是太容易看穿的事情。然而，利威尔毫无经验，这一点显然被艾伦误判了；更糟的是，预料到达这一切的，只有利威尔一个人，他为艾伦的年轻和自己的纯洁而恐慌。

他对性不向往吗？当然不是。虽然在十几年中，他从未真正承认过这一点。在旁人眼中，他高傲，冷淡，洁身自好，在专业上执着得近乎古怪。没有人会把他同那件事情联系到一起。“那个利威尔”，那个出身天主教家庭，长着一张禁锢，寡欲的脸的利威尔，不可能和任何一个异性发生哪怕一天的罗曼史。而他一面欺骗着他人和自己，一面偷偷注目球场上年轻男学生们的身姿。他试图去欣赏录像带中的女人，然而最终只有男性的肉体才能令他兴奋。

然后突然就有了艾伦。艾伦从世界的另一个地方出现，千方百计地挤进他身边。这个小伙子如此热情，竟让他重新唤起了对自己的珍视。他知道自己是性感的，自己是喜欢艾伦的，但却总是在自己笨拙的表达和自相矛盾的表现中一败涂地。 

现在他不必再为和这名突然闯入自己生活的年轻人一起共处时感到的狂热而发抖了。他在失眠的夜晚推开窗户，漠然地，甚至带着一丝冷酷地注视自己在月光照射下的双手。他的十根手指洁白修长，仿佛镀银，有种无机质的完美，像是一双洞察世间真理的智者的手。他笑了，脑中只回想起十多年前这只手被摩托车轮碾过的情景。

那是一场意外。那年他十七岁，刚刚赢得李斯特国际钢琴比赛的冠军，是音乐界公认的少年奇才，拥有不可估量的前途。可那辆摩托车突然出现，撞倒了他，将他后半生的艺术生涯碾得粉碎。他的左手拇指再也无法恢复之前的灵巧，他的十根琴键折断了一根，在那些伟大的乐曲中永远地缺席了。  
这是神对你的惩罚啊，利威尔。在巨大的绝望中，他的家人这么对他说。  
如果你不是一个该死的禁脔者，怎么会偏偏在最为得志时候遭遇这种飞来横祸，从一颗即将被全世界瞩目的新星沦为一个名普通的教师呢？这一切，都是你自己的错啊。

利威尔抱住自己的头，痛苦地伏在窗台上。

他在黎明降至时做了个梦：

他在飘满梧桐花香的大街上走着，傍晚的春风吹鼓了他的风衣。艾伦从后面追赶上来，捉住他的手腕吻他。他挣脱了，向前疾走过去，艾伦的脚步声一直跟在后面。渐渐的，跟在后面的成了一个叫做艾伦的陌生人，一个他从没见过的高大、阴沉的人，默默地，紧紧地尾随着他。利威尔听见自己的心跳声。他终于无路可逃，在一辆老式汽车旁边停下来。在路灯下他惊愕地发现，车子在喘息般地震动着，里面传出清晰的rou体jiao*欢的声音。利威尔全身僵住，看着那两个赤裸的身影。他转头去看那个叫艾伦的人。艾伦就躲在不远处的暗影里，面对着他和这辆正在疯狂欢愉中的车。情欲慢慢攀上他们的脸庞，随夜晚的空气钻进鼻子。他们两人和这辆车，三方似乎都正在比赛谁更厚颜无耻……

次日利威尔接到同事韩吉的电话，说学校彻底停课了。

“事情越发严重了，”韩吉解释道：“昨天孩子们罢课时出了些事情，校长找来了条子，他们封锁了校园，很多学生被抓了……”

利威尔不知该说什么。他虽一直亲眼观望着这场学/运，但心底对于政治仍然是不关心的。他甚至不关心音乐以外的任何东西。只除了……

“你知道艾伦在哪儿吗？”他艰涩地发问。

“你也在找他？”韩吉的反问出乎他的意料：“我的两个学生和他在一起，然后就没了消息……”

“和她们一起？”

利威尔的声音倏地低沉下来。

“他们现在八成已经不在拉丁区了。但愿没出什么事。巴黎现在很混乱，利威尔，你也要小心……”

“我知道了。”他挂上电话。

他在房间里坐了一会儿，翻翻书，又站起来走到窗边，打开窗子探出头张望。他居住的街道离大路较远，并没有听闻中的混乱发生。但悠悠地，似乎能听到非常遥远的地方传来的喧嚣。那是种无序到极致所产生的和谐杂音—容纳了呼喊声，呵斥声，歌唱声，重物的击打声，脚步声，甚至亲吻声。一架直升机从他的头顶飞过。利威尔毛骨悚然。

他打开电视，新闻正在播报市中心的情况。人们成群结队地走在圣日耳曼大街和香榭丽舍大街上，举着长长的横幅，似乎打算占领整个世界。他看见那些牌子上写着“消费社会不得好死”、“要zuo爱，不要作战”。警察在对付示威者，而后者在对付警车。画面切换，一男一女两名学生站在一堆翻起的铺路石上拥吻。

利威尔头痛欲裂地关上电视。

艾伦的脸出现在他眼前。这张脸出现在岌岌可危的校园里，出现在烟雾弥漫的大街上，出现在那些机敏活泼的女学生身边。这张脸总是洋溢笑容，有一对清澈的绿眼睛，在开口叫“老师”的时候，眼睛里总会闪现可爱的水光。然而他狠狠甩了这张脸一巴掌，甩得他自己都感觉到痛。

 

当天晚上，快要入睡的时候，门被敲响了。

刚开门，艾伦便一头撞进来。利威尔托住他，拉他到沙发旁。艾伦低垂着头一言不发。他的衣服有点脏，头发很乱，脸上似乎有伤痕。

“发生了什么？”利威尔在对面坐下。他还穿着睡衣，这让他多少有点不自在。

“没什么。”男孩仍垂着头，棕色的睫毛在阴影里闪烁。

利威尔想问他为什么来这儿，以及他是怎么知道这里地址的，但他没有。“你喝酒了？”他闻到艾伦身上的酒味。

“利威尔……”

他的学生用非常轻的声音呼唤他的名字。利威尔心软了十分，起身坐到他身旁，抚摸他的头发。

“我好想您。”

“我也想你，艾伦。”

他试着将嘴唇凑过去。艾伦嘴里的酒气很浓，不过他并不打算在意。正当他们陶醉在爱抚中时，利威尔的动作突然停住了。他笑了一下，将艾伦推开到一边。

“还是谈谈发生了什么吧。”

艾伦似乎清醒了些，他抬头看着正襟危坐的利威尔，眼里又闪现出水光。

“我参加了游行。昨天警察来抓我们……”

“我听说了。你们的主张是什么？”

艾伦看上去似乎处在迷糊与清醒之间的状态。他开始没头没脑地给利威尔解释近一个月来发生的事情，眼神既认真又迷茫。

“法国学生是全欧洲最穷的学生，他们要全额负担自己的学费，却甚至连个安静读书的地方都找不到……”

利威尔频频点头，微笑道：“我的琴房对你来说不够大吗？”

艾伦的话被噎住。“您知道，我们考虑的是社会整体……”

“是的。你们在做一件好事。”利威尔扬起下巴。“你们为整个社会考虑，于是全城的地铁都开始罢工。那么告诉我，你们要求现任总/tong下/野的主张，应该怎么解释呢？还有，你们怎样实现它？”

艾伦似乎没跟上他的思路，愣愣地看着他。

“通过在警察面前舌吻的方式？”利威尔眯起眼睛，“还是深夜跑到自己情人的床上促膝长谈？”

“您这么说是什么意思？”

艾伦的表情让利威尔愈发想冷笑。这个混蛋！留在他脸上的那块斑迹，并不是伤痕。站起来后，在灯光下能清楚地看出，那是一个已经印了有些时候的红唇印。

“艾伦•耶格尔！”他高声喝道，“你敢耍弄你的老师！？”

“够了！您总是在我面前摆架子！”艾伦气愤地挥舞双手，但他显然意识到唇印的事了，遂抬起手试图抹掉它。而就是这个动作令利威尔怒不可遏。导火索已经烧到尽头。所有冷静、理解、爱都去见了鬼。

“你这个无耻的、下流的、乳臭未干的小混蛋，小骗人精，”他指着艾伦的鼻子，揪着他的领口逼得他不得不后退，“你为什么不干脆把你的小女朋友们带到我这儿来，让我看着你们zuo爱呢？你一定有很多想跟我炫耀的吧？”他看到艾伦的脸色先是铁青，后又涨红，最后变得煞白，“你和多少个女孩睡过觉？也许你自己都不记得了吧？”

他突然眼前一黑，发觉自己的头撞到后面的墙上，而艾伦卡着自己的脖子。艾伦比他想象的还有力量，他无法挣脱他的手。他想抬腿，但胯间已经被艾伦的膝盖顶住。他浑身一抖，但仍不甘示弱：

“以后别想再进我的门，”他咬着牙说，“无论是教室还是家门……”

艾伦却笑了：“您的话真动听。”他回答，“如果您不打算让我再‘进来’，何必说刚才那些话撩拨我呢？”

不顾利威尔的挣扎，艾伦钳住他的手腕，低下头用舌头和牙齿撬开他的嘴唇。他们的唇齿像角羚斗殴一般缠抵着。艾伦突然大叫一声。

利威尔狠狠地咬了他一口。血从他的嘴唇边流下来。

现在他的眼神开始让利威尔害怕了。

仿佛一头野狼，在威慑对手的时候凶狠地皱起眉头，他眼里的绿色深深褪了回去，变成难以形容的黯淡颜色。利威尔还没来得及说话，就被从墙边提了起来，拖进卧室狠狠摔在床上。

“艾……” 他想惊叫，但不知道除了艾伦的名字还能呼唤谁。来自心爱的人的一场强奸？威士忌味越来越浓，他已感受不到原本那个艾伦的一丁点气息。他们在吓人的静默中扭打着，艾伦凭体型很快占了上风，用身体压住利威尔，随手抓过一条领带三两下捆起他的双腕。 

利威尔突然疯狂挣扎起来。“手！别碰我的手！” 他感到一阵剧痛，是艾伦的手肘撞到了他的眼眶。艾伦好像没听到他的话似的，将他的两只手腕在床栏上牢牢绑了几遭，然后解开裤子，掰开他的臀部直接将阴茎顶了进去。

利威尔疼得惨叫一声。没有舔舐，没有爱抚，只有粗暴而机械的抽插，艾伦已经完全没有耐心，每一次的挺送都几乎要把他顶得嵌进床里。他全身僵直，下意识地夹紧双腿。艾伦重新掰开他的腿根，将他的双腿分开到比原来更大。正在强奸他的那具胯骨一次又一次地贴触他的会阴，那里纤薄的皮肤逐渐被汗水和血液弄得黏糊起来，让肉贴肉的感觉更加令人作呕。利威尔的手指在空气中徒然抓挠着，下身撕裂的疼痛将他弄弯了腰，而手腕被紧缚的痛楚深入他的脑髓。他听到自己发出惨不忍闻的哀求，从泪水模糊的视野中看见自己被艾伦的小腹挤压着的一截半勃的阴茎。 

很快，他感到自己的股缝间有黏黏糊糊的东西，随着艾伦的捣动被一股一股地挤出来。艾伦在他里面哆嗦着，逐渐停止了抽插，箍在他腰间的手松开了。利威尔的首次性交，一场粗粝、恐怖、痛楚的交媾终于结束。他的体内仍然被艾伦涨塞着，而艾伦就这样保持着插入的状态倒在利威尔身上，重重地吁了口气，不再动弹。

 

（下）

利威尔躺在家里的床上，呆呆地望着天花板。 

起初是身体的痛楚令他难捱。艾伦将他绑得太紧，加之挣扎，手腕还在隐隐作痛。下体大概是出了血。眼部泛起青肿，这让他看东西变得有些模糊，疼痛反而成为次要了。 

他瞥见客厅中的钢琴的一角，然而他却没力气站起来过去奏响它。不由自主地，他在头脑中弹起了肖邦的《英雄》。这非常奇怪，然而他无法停止。并且，弹奏总是断断续续地错拍，以一种难以察觉的方式，就像在行走中偶尔踩碎一个装注射药剂的小玻璃瓶，细微，但足以令他发狂。终于，他醒悟到那正是受过伤的左手拇指所在的指位。他暴躁地用拳头捶打床板，希望那声音立刻消失。疼痛又来了，袭上他的头顶。 

艾伦的狂暴在他内部造成的伤害仍在发生作用。麻木、酸楚、火辣辣的感觉交替着，好像那个东西还在他的身体里冲撞。利威尔咬紧嘴唇，心中不断地诅咒着那个他其实爱着的人。他想拿出一把厨刀，找到艾伦一刀捅进他的背，再用它割开自己的咽喉，或者揪住他的头发痛击他的脸，让他跪在自己脚下。恨意和泪水一起冲开他的心门。可是下一秒他又想起他的面容，他想吻他，想和他坐在同一架钢琴前，一起合弹那段从没完整演绎过的四重奏。 

他翻了个身，一股精液就从下体溢出来。已经过去十几个小时了，那些液体还没有排净。他揪紧了床单，一头黑发垂泻在床上，隔开了他的眼睛和他所处的世界。耳边静得可怕。不知不觉地，那些带有错音的曲子又钻进了他的脑袋。

他咣地将手边的一本硬壳书砸在地上。为了不令自己的精神濒于疯狂，他吃力地将半个身子探出去，打开了床边电视机的旋钮。

电视台不出所料又在播放学生运动的实况。利威尔趴在床上，侧头看着不时闪着雪花的黑白电视画面。香榭丽舍大街上一派混乱，人群蜂拥着，围攻着几辆陷入困境的警车。 警察在挥舞着警棍，与其说是镇压人群，不如说是在自卫。镜头前晃动着几个年青的脑袋，利威尔定睛看去，目瞪口呆地发现那是索邦大学音乐学院里他非常熟悉的几个面孔：作曲系的爱尔敏·阿诺德，长笛专业的让·基尔修坦，还有他自己的学生，钢琴专业的艾伦·耶格尔。

他们冲在人群的最前端，甚至与警察发生了肢体冲撞。警棍朝爱尔敏头上挥去，被艾伦伸出胳膊挡住。利威尔看见，艾伦朝那个挥舞警棍的警察大声吼叫着，比划着，他甚至能看到他脖子上暴起的青筋。接着，在所有人都还没反应过来的时候，艾伦举起左手投出了一块不知从哪捡来的石头，石头在空中划出一道优美的弧线，准确无误地砸在一辆警车的车窗玻璃上，玻璃瞬时碎裂一地。

利威尔掩住了口。

接下来的混乱已经完全可以归于闹剧的范畴。有人顺势跳上了警车，有人继续和警察扭打，有人在欢呼，而唯独三个学生不见了踪影。

“抓住刚才那个砸车的学生！”有个声音高喊道。

利威尔啪地关掉了电视。

这群蠢货！他心想。这下他的学生要进局子了。利威尔度过了三十多年的人生，从未想过自己有一天会同这种事情发生联系。他对此事应当负有一定责任。责任？对一个不顾师生身份与自己的学生相爱的教师来说，这简直就是种最严重的指控。

事到如今，再为艾伦背叛他之后又将他强奸这件事怀恨不休，已经没有意义了。更严肃的义务等着他去履行，他必须尽到身为一个长辈和师者应有的责任。如果他此时还在痛恨艾伦对他身心的蹂躏，那么他下一个该斥责的，就是违背师格的自己。他站起来，梳洗穿戴，走出家门，但只把心留在了原处。

才几天不出门，圣米歇尔大街就已面目全非。电影院紧闭着大门，门口的地面上残留着昨夜着火的焦黑痕迹。一间服装店的橱窗玻璃被砸烂了。街石被成片地撬起，筑成一道一道的街垒，道路已完全被截断，并有自发的群众在旁把守。如果说断头台是大革命时期法国最具代表性的技术发明，那么街石筑垒就是代表底层的创造产物。市民暴动的纯法国传统浸透在城市的每一块街石里。眼下的拉丁区街道像是回到了二百年前那场起义的景象。

他用公用电话将韩吉叫出来，问她能不能用自行车送他一程。她答应了。挂上电话后他突然庆幸电信公司的线路员还没有罢工。韩吉在十分钟后骑车赶到。她还是那样一副中性打扮，驼色风衣，黑长裤，高挑的个头，神情坚毅——一个独立的女人。

“送我去香榭丽舍大街。”他以上出租车的口吻对她说，跳上自行车后座。

“利威尔……”

“怎么了？”

“你的脸……”

利威尔一惊。眼睛周围的淤青还在，但他却不自知。他慌忙抬手去挡，但已经来不及了。

“是谁？竟然下这么狠的手？”韩吉伸手抚摸他的眼周。

“别管这个了，先送我过去再说。”

“香榭丽舍！那里现在是全城最乱的地方，你去那儿干什么？”

“我的学生在那里！”

韩吉被他的表情震住了。

“艾伦？”韩吉似乎为他如此激烈的反应而感到吃惊。“……我知道了。”

他坐在自行车后座上，韩吉载着他，从圣米歇尔大街骑向拿破仑大道。她坚持走大路，以防止意外发生。一些零零散散的年轻人走在街上，用严肃而热切的目光望着他们。

利威尔并不太能理解这种狂热。他所有的激情都集中在音乐中。他已分辨不清，到底是因为他将感情太多地投入到音乐里，还是因为这种追求锁住了他的心，才使得他对现实中的一切如此错漠。他想到，他一定因为这种冷漠伤到过别人。五月的太阳照在他身上，暖洋洋的。可他的身体，多少年来，一直从核心里透着凉意。

他们经过巴黎圣母院，向左转弯，沿着塞纳河缓缓前进，途中经过卢浮宫、杜勒丽花园和奥赛博物馆。这个城市很美，很美。而他也很久没像这样，在某个午后坐在一辆自行车上，以一种奇异的角度欣赏自己的城市，像少年时代郊游的归途。他调整了一下自己坐着的角度，突然下面一阵刺痛，不禁“嘶”地倒抽一口气。

“利威尔？你还好吧？”韩吉回过头问他。

“我没事……”

“坐不稳的话就扶住我哦。”

他们又沉默地前行了一阵。韩吉突然轻轻叹了口气。

“利威尔，还记得我们小时候一起学琴的事吗？”

利威尔没有吭声，却因韩吉的话陷入回忆。

“那时候我们经常像这样，骑着车，边聊着天边从这条路上回家。你那时很爱笑。在我们眼里，你就像个天使。哦，那时我们都那么喜欢你……”

利威尔闭上眼睛。

“后来渐渐的，你变了。你父亲每次都亲自来接你，不让你单独回家。你也变得很少笑。甚至，每次见到你时我总感觉，你时常被恐惧笼罩着，你总是很紧张，不管是我们说话的时候还是练琴的时候，尽管没有人能否认你是个天才。利威尔，我知道是那件事情影响了你，影响了你的父母。可这不是你的错。”

“韩吉。”

“后来，你的手……”

“为什么要提这些？！”

利威尔因恼怒而提高了音量，自行车被他震得抖了一抖。

路边公园里的一排红色蔷薇花从他的眼前飞快地闪过。

“利威尔，这么多年了，我了解你。我不知道你是不是因为自责而压抑了自己这么久，但我知道你不快乐。你不快乐。每当看到你这样，我就觉得悲伤。”

“是结束这一切的时候了，利威尔。你该走出来了。”

“你不懂……”

“我懂。那个孩子，艾伦……我看出他喜欢你。”

利威尔的心脏嗵嗵地跳起来。韩吉并没有看他，可他感到整张脸和耳根都在发烫。

“可是事情并不顺利，对吧？你们之间发生了什么事情。一些糟糕至极的事情。”

“别再说了……”他的语气近乎哀求。

“我不会告诉别人的，在你同意之前。”

他仿佛放弃了什么一般，将头靠在女人的后背上。

“说实话，我不知道自己在做什么。”

“没人能总是知道。”

利威尔轻轻地嗯了一声。他很累，但好像又得到了少许抚慰。

“你问我为什么提起以前的事。那是为了告诉你，我已经很久没看到你这种样子了。坚定，抖擞，急不可耐，你有非常明确的目的和十足的把握。你有了强烈的欲望，你的心是充实的。我喜欢你这个样子。利威尔，你又一次变了，难道你自己没发觉吗？”

“实际上，”利威尔将头抬起来，一手撑住车后座的铁架，“我的屁股都快痛死了……你骑得实在太快了，韩吉……”

“……”

他们很快就来到了人群密集的区域。人们蜂拥着，将大街挤得水泄不通。空气中弥漫着一股大麻味儿。每个人都神情亢奋，像在演一出真正的电影。这确实是一部大型记录电影。而不再只有口号意味的台词则被用更加暴力和激昂的调子念出来：

“释放我们的同志！”

“戴高乐是杀人凶手！”

突然人群一阵骚动，几个佩戴红十字臂章的年轻学生从人群中挤了出来，他们抬着一个担架，上面躺着一个头破血流的伤者。其中一个抬担架的人也受伤了。

“条子来了！”人们相互提醒道。

自行车再也无法前进。利威尔拍拍韩吉的肩：“就到这里吧，不能再往前走了。”

“可是这种状况……”

“韩吉老师！”一个女孩子的声音突然响起。

他们扭过头，看见一个金发蓝眼的女学生朝这边跑来。是希斯特利亚，韩吉的两个学生之一。

“来得正好，我们在找艾伦，你看见他了吗？”

“艾伦？他和警察起了冲突，现在躲在某个居民的后院里，但警察应该很快就会找到他。”

“带我去他那里。”利威尔说。

他回过头，和韩吉互相亲吻脸颊道别。

“祝你好运，利威尔。”

他们费尽力气穿过熙攘的人群，从希斯特利亚的朋友们，一群年轻的女学生中间经过。她们跟大街上的其他学生不同，她们的情绪更愉悦，神态更轻松。她们亲切地用“你”而不是用“您”来跟人打招呼，并随心拥抱路过的人，送上她们美好的祝福。一个唇色鲜红的姑娘突然来到利威尔面前，攀住他的脖子在他脸上印下一个吻。

“高兴一点，俊俏的先生！”

利威尔像石像一样僵在了原地。他感到自己脸上黏了一个湿漉漉的口红印，连忙掏出手帕擦净。随即他想起，艾伦昨天晚上应该也是和希斯特利亚的这群朋友在一起。他什么都明白了。

艾伦躲在一扇生锈的铁艺大门内，呆坐在一个泄了气的足球旁，身上和那个足球一样脏兮兮的。看见利威尔进来，他像是见到了比警察还可怕的事物似的，马上站起来后退两步。利威尔径直走到他面前。

艾伦的嘴唇在哆嗦。他的眼神也在哆嗦。不由自主地，他在利威尔面前蹲下来，单膝跪地。

“对不起，请宽恕我……”

他握住利威尔的手放在嘴边不住地亲吻。

最初的一瞬间，利威尔甚至感到眩晕。这个距离对他来说太近了，近得几乎能让艾伦闻见他下体的味道。他盯着艾伦泛着栗色光泽的头发上的灰尘，被他亲吻着，感到恍惚，进而有些迷乱，最后是痛苦。 

他抽回了手。“别碰我。”

艾伦垂下头。

他转身走向院门。“不想被警察抓去的话，就跟我来。”

利威尔搜寻着地面，来到一口井边。他和艾伦一起将井盖掀起来，沿着井道墙壁上的铁梯钻进去，并示意艾伦跟他一起下来。

“利威尔老师，这是？”

“我们从地下水道走。别磨蹭了。”

早在二战尾声巴黎起义的时候，地下水道网络就是抵抗组织转移和运输的主要通道。巴黎拥有全欧洲最发达的地下水道系统，四通八达，密集度甚至超越巴黎地铁。下水道内不仅干净整洁，还有灯光照明，排水渠最宽处甚至有五米。艾伦跟在利威尔身后，在没有外露污水渠的中下水道里慢慢走着，惊奇地看着头顶密集的管道和电线。

“您为什么会熟悉这种地方？”

“二十多年前，我还很小的时候，经历了巴黎起义。我有个舅舅在抵抗组织里做事，他把我带到这里给他的队员帮忙。当时我觉得很有趣，完全不明白那是战争。”

“真厉害……您是怎么记住这里的道路的？”

利威尔抬手指了指上面的石头墙：

“那里有每条街道的名字和门牌号。”

年轻人在他身后发出啧啧的赞叹声。

他们像在游览一座从不为人所知的地下巴黎。它接纳数百年来的每一个逃亡者，镌刻清晰的街名和门牌号告诉他们，这不是幻想中的世界。它与阴森的墓穴和光鲜的地铁相毗邻，它处于生的平庸与古老的神秘之间。这种非同寻常的场所一定程度上掩盖了两人心中各自的介怀和尴尬。他们走到协和广场一带，突然察觉脚下的地面震了一震。是一列地铁正从附近开过。

“这里应该离塞纳河不远了。”利威尔扶着墙站住。他从墙壁里听见了河水的声音。

而艾伦眼睛盯着利威尔风衣的衣角。顺着衣角，他看见利威尔笔直的裤腿，棕色皮鞋的鞋跟，以及露在裤脚外面，被黑色薄袜包裹着的脚踝骨。他感到自己微微地勃起了，昨夜的一幕幕再一次浮现在眼前，利威尔惨白的肉体、痛苦的呻吟在他的脑髓里猛烈地摇荡着，完全无法抑制。

他走上去，轻轻托住利威尔垂下的另一只手：

“接下来您要带我去哪儿？”

利威尔回过头来。原本灰蓝的眼睛此时呈现一种冰冷的藏青色，在照明灯的映照下闪烁着诡谲的光。

“一个更安全的地方。又或者——”

他甩开艾伦的手，大步向前走去。

“你的坟墓。”

艾伦在那一瞬间全身僵硬。欲望烟消云散，他因而明白了一些事情。利威尔和他之间的信任已经被毁掉了。他不再相信他了。

“您别吓唬我啊。”他苦涩地笑。“为什么您要来救我呢？”

利威尔不理会他，反而加快了步伐。

他们在前方向右转弯，拐进一个更小的通道里去。这是用于泄洪的水道，两边有很小的蓄水池。走到尽头，便是塞纳河的河面。

“我来尽我最后的责任。”他听见利威尔说。

他们从河堤下方钻出来。这里是塞纳河上的河心岛，圣母院就坐落在上面。利威尔打算从这里上岸，再步行回拉丁区。

然而岸上的情况并不尽如人意。游行人群已经蔓延了过来，从纷乱的声音就能猜出街上有多么混乱。耳熟能详的激昂的口号声此起彼伏，当然也夹杂着警察的呵斥声。突然，一块街石从他们头顶滚落下来，砸在河堤的斜坡上扬起一阵烟尘。艾伦飞速将利威尔拉进自己怀中，护住他的身体。街石扑通一声落进河里，水花打湿他们的衣裳。

“前进！市政厅！”人群中爆发一声古老的呼喊。

惊魂未定的利威尔同罩在自己身前的艾伦对视着，看着他大睁的眼睛中缩小的瞳孔，绿藻般晃动的虹膜。

“前进！巴士底！”一声更加古老的呼喊爆发。

他们的脸越来越近。利威尔没有躲。终于艾伦的嘴唇贴了上来，轻轻地碰他的。利威尔没有抵触，也没有张嘴配合。艾伦离开了他的嘴唇。

“我们也许可以去圣母院里躲一躲。”艾伦说。

利威尔从鼻子里哼了一声：“你真的以为，一个天主教堂会容下我们这样的人？”

艾伦无助地看着他。

岸上又是一阵骚乱，尖叫声和咒骂声混做一团。催泪瓦斯的烟雾像一个无赖缓缓飘落下来。

最后他们返身回到刚才的下水道出口里。

当他们从拉丁区利威尔的家附近的水道口爬出来的时候，天已经黑了。利威尔暗示艾伦自己回大学区的宿舍去，但艾伦一直跟在他身后。

“我想和您谈谈。”

利威尔知道拦不住他，就默许他回到自己家。

不知是运动的影响还是别的原因，家里停电了。利威尔摸黑放了洗澡水，让艾伦进去泡澡。艾伦洗的时候，利威尔拿了换洗衣物进去。

“我这里没有你能穿的衣服，就拿这件浴袍将就吧。”

艾伦用一种异样的目光盯着他。他返身离开的，被艾伦拉住了胳膊。他头也不回，轻轻一甩，便挣开了那只沾满肥皂水的手。

利威尔自己洗完澡后便翻出蜡烛点上。他们都饥肠辘辘，但翻遍橱柜只找到两个土豆和一只梨。利威尔将土豆煮成泥，洒上西南酱，将梨子切好放在盘子里，端上餐桌。

他们默不作声地在烛光里吃着简陋的晚餐，两人都尽量忽略艾伦身上那件捉襟见肘的睡袍。利威尔等了许久，终于打破了沉默。

“你要跟我谈什么？”

年轻人慢慢抬起头来，幽绿色的眸子的光亮闪动着。像利威尔预想到的一样，艾伦根本没想好跟他谈什么。他提出的仍是那个疑问。

“您为什么还要救我？”

利威尔垂下眼睫，收回凌厉的目光。

“无聊。”

他插住一片梨子送进嘴里。

“你是我的学生，我总不能眼看着你被警察逮捕。”过后他又补充一句：“尤其是你若因为贯彻正义而被捕，那也将是对我的冒犯。”

“在我那样对待您之后？”艾伦悲哀地皱起眉头。

利威尔将嘴里的梨汁咽下，沉思了片刻。

“我们之间本来就有很多不同。这是我们的年龄决定的，我们是两代人。就像你们愿意热情地投入到‘革命’中去，反对戴高乐的统治，可对我来说，‘革命’是狰狞的。戴高乐对我们这代人的意味也不止一个总统的头衔那样简单。”

“艾伦，我们本来可以不必走到这一步的。有很多种方法可以使我们免于这种窘境。我本可以让你更快乐。”

“但是我没能做到。也不知道该怎么做。”

他低下头，湿漉漉的发尖上滴下一滴水。

“我在弥补我犯下过的错误。现在我完成了。”

艾伦听着，喉结在阴影里跳动。

“您会……也给我一个弥补错误的机会吗？”

“不会了。”利威尔回答。

艾伦的头垂下去，再也没有抬起来。

利威尔也不再看他。又过了片刻，他说：

“但我可以给你一个二选其一的机会。”

艾伦抬起头，用发红的眼睛望着他。

“你可以选择继续做我的学生，或者重新做我的情人。”

艾伦手里的叉子当啷一声掉在盘子里。他连忙道歉，随后定了定神，从桌子前站起，走到利威尔面前，颤声说：

“您以为，我是为了什么才来您这儿的？”

他在利威尔身前跪下来，分开他的双腿。

利威尔深吸一口气，闭上双眼。

艾伦将他的裤链拉开，隔着内裤亲吻他的裆部。随着亲吻和舔舐，那块包裹他性器的布渐渐湿了，里面慢慢涨大起来，具有了勃发的轮廓。艾伦用嘴咬下他的内裤。他的性器立刻露出头来，贴在年轻人紧实的脸部皮肤上，马上被那张嘴包裹住。

利威尔咬住嘴唇，阴茎被真空吮吸的快感使他的坐姿受到了动摇。他一只手紧紧攥住座椅靠背，另一只手抓住艾伦的头，跟着艾伦口交的动作一起一沉。艾伦吮得很用力，但舔得很温柔。他的舌尖随着每次吞吐滑过利威尔的柱身，将将舔过冠状沟的时候便撤下来。半上不下的舒爽感令利威尔不禁抽了口气，他觉得自己的整个躯体都被拿捏在艾伦这张嘴里，稍有不慎就会被吞噬进一个黑暗的地带里去。艾伦将一只手也举上来，套弄他下面的柱身，舌头专注于照顾伞头以上的部分，用舌尖在马眼上瘙痒。利威尔的脚尖紧紧地绷起来，他想大叫出声，连忙用抓着椅子的那只手捂住了嘴。但他很快就没有维持这个姿势的力气了，他不得不重新抓住什么，才能使自己不致向后仰过去。

“我……应该……不是你的……嗯……第，一个……吧……啊！”

他不确定艾伦是否听见了他的话，甚至不确定自己真的说出了声。他在艾伦飞快的吞吐中射了出来，整个过程甚至没花费一分钟时间。艾伦尽数将他的精液吞了下去。他扶着已经快要瘫在椅子上的利威尔，凑近他的耳朵：

“我只知道我第一个爱的是你……”

一股产生于他自己体内的腥甜味喷到他的脸上。

利威尔在昏沉中被艾伦抱到自己床上，脱下裤子。他感到艾伦摆弄着他的身体，将他翻过来趴在床上。他迷迷糊糊地对艾伦说他后面还疼，现在还不行。但艾伦并没有欺身上来，而是将脸凑到他下面，亲他的臀瓣。他的腿被从根部掰开，一条软绵绵湿漉漉的东西探入他的股缝，朝内腔深入进去。他全身哆嗦了一下，回头去看，只见艾伦已经脱掉了睡袍，正在用舌头舔他的后面。

他再也无法维持理性。意识已经混乱了，白天所见的一幕幕不分先后地在眼前放映。那些举着性解放口号牌子的男男女女仿佛正踏着他们交媾中的裸体经过。艾伦肩膀和背部的肌肉被烛光勾勒出饱满的轮廓，那些轮廓在隆动，为情欲的缘故而兴奋地运动着。利威尔自己的腿在发抖。每当艾伦的舌头勾到他的敏感点，他的臀部乃至全身就因酸软而哆嗦一阵。他无法再控制自己的嘴，淫荡的声音从喉咙里抖落出来，音调连他自己听着都感觉陌生。腿根处的感觉几乎已被快感冲散，他完全感觉不到自己身下的床单已经湿透，只知道抱着枕头，将憋得通红的脸埋在布料里，从里面传出的呻吟声却多了几分被窒息的风情。

他突然像被钉住了一般僵在原地。是艾伦将两根手指伸了进去，用力按压他的敏感处。高潮灭顶般地涌来，他短促地叫喊一声，就仿佛失了禁似的，一股一股地喷出透明的前液。

他又做梦了，梦见和艾伦一起在学校的那间铺着红地毯的琴房里，艾伦将他压在钢琴上，缠绵交欢。他知道这是梦，便在梦中哭了。但他仍能感觉自己在抱着艾伦，因为那种热乎乎的感觉。

清晨醒来，艾伦已经走了。桌子上留了一张字条，上面写着几行飞舞的字：

利威尔先生：从今以后我不再叫您老师了。等这段风潮过去之后，我会从索尔邦大学退学，去别的地方继续学业。我仍不知道您是否愿意原谅我，但我希望我们能真的重新开始。我爱你，不管让我说多少遍，我都愿意让您知道，我爱你。

艾伦·耶格尔

END.


End file.
